My Life (Sarada's Uchiha)
by GreenTomboyGirl2009
Summary: Sarada's Life. And some fusterations about her father and herself. Naruto comes and helps her out with her issues. Will things be okay with Sasuke and Sarada?
1. Chapter 1

~My .~

This is just another bad day, I have an exam today, I couldn't bare it within my consciousness. Its really not good. My chakra, My moves, and everything was all not worth for my potential. I told my mom but not my dad. He's always wants to hear the good news about my progress. If I tell him the bad news then it'll be worst he'll probably ground me for it... I just wish I could be the Uchiha my father wants me to be...

So here I am at the training grounds. I was all by myself. I've noticed Boruto gotten stronger and I'm still the one who needs to improve. I always wanted to be stronger..just like my mom and dad. Sighs... Why is everything so difficult to me? I don't understand.

"Sarada?"

I jumped up and I turned around and it was the 7th. I looked at him.

"Um hi...and yeah... what is it?"

The 7th seemed worried and I don't know why?

"Sarada, How come you're training by yourself? Aren't you supposed to train with your teammates...?"

"No...I just...like to train alone.."

"Why? Is something bothering you?"

"No...just need to focus..."

I can tell the 7th knows I'm lying to him he really got me but I don't want to admit it.

"Sarada, something IS bothering you...whats the matter?"

"Its nothing..."

"Sarada, You know you can tell me everything, I can understand you always."

My eyes widens. He can? I thought no one could besides my mama.

"You can understand me...?"

"Of course Sarada..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah...but so tell me...whats bothering you so much..."

Sighs I guess I have to admit it. I can't hide things from him anymore. I have to tell him.

"Why won't my father train me? He always trains Boruto, he cares alot for him And what about me? I never get the time to spend time with him or nor talking to him, I know how he's tired all the times from missions he had to complete but why not having time to train me or ever talk to me...he seems like he doesn't care..for anything..."

Naruto stood there looking at me with his eyes widen. I know its shocking but it hurts me. I wanted to cry but then I felt a hard chest on mine. It was the 7ths. He was hugging me.

"Sarada...I know how that feels and sometimes it hurts cause you might think he isn't interested in you. But he's always there for you. I wish my son asked me to train him but all he is interested is in your father. But hey if you want help, I can help you train, whatever you need help with I'm always here...don't worry what they are doing, worry about whats in you. I wish I understood that when I was your age. At your age, Your father always trains with Kakashi and I never had any help from him at all its always me training myself. Its always him and not me but then when there was someone who really cares about me, that person trained me so hard, I even became stronger, thanks to him, I'm even more stronger than anyone. I'm really happy. I never gave up on anyone, cause, this was my dream, Becoming hokage. And this what you want to be, right? Becoming hokage? Well thats why I'm here for, I'll always be here to help you no matter what. You'll be stronger and make your dad proud even your mom. Just don't worry...okay..I'm here...no need to cry about it all of sudden..."

I looked at Hokage-Sama. He really understood me well. I knew he was the only person he could ever help me on. I wish he was my father. He's so caring, I could always trust him. So then hugged him while I'm crying.

He hugged me back. I just wished He could be my father better than what I have.

"So, Sarada, Wanna meet me up tomorrow at the training grounds? I'll train you there. If you would like. How does that sound to you?"

I smiled cheerfully as I modded.

"Great! I'll meet you there tomorrow Okay!"

"Alright!"

"And, Hokage-Sama?"

"Yes, Sarada?"

"Thank you for understanding me about everything, Thank you...for all..I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Sweety, Besides, I'll always be here for you no matter what! Dattebayo!"

"Hehe haha alright! Well see ya tomorrow!"

"Alright, Bye!"

So then I went home. One I arrived there, My mom was preparing dinner and my dad...well the same as always. I walked in and closed the door shut saying nothing.

"Oh hey honey, you're just in time with dinner..."

"...Sarada..."

"Hello..."

My mom was looking at me worriedly and My dad with the same "Whatever" face.

"Honey...are you okay?"

I look at mom and replied.

"Yea...I'm fine...and Sorry mom I'm just not in the mood right now..."

Mom was now getting really worried as I head upstairs and slammed my room door shut. Dad may be annoyed the way I act all day. I bet he's after me.

I took off my forehead protector and my ninja shoes off. I layed down in bed thinking about some stuff. Even though I'm getting annoyed everytime my father looks at me like if he doesn't care about anything I say. Tch...its really annoying.

I heard a knock on the door so I responded.

"Who is it?"

. . . . . .

It was silent and so I repeated again.

"Who is it?"

. . . . . . . .

Still it was silence. So then I raised my voice in anger.

"WHO IS IT?!"

"Okay okay Sarada its me, your father!"

I sighed and got up opening the door.

"What is it...?"

"Are okay...?"

"I'm fine...why do you ask?"

"Cause I knew something was bugging you..."

"Its nothing..."

"Sarada...don't lie to me..."

"I'm. Not. Lying."

"Sarada what's wrong?"

"What does it look like?"

"You seemed angry at something."

"You worry too much..."

"Because I need to know..."

"You don't need to...its not like you care..."

"What? What are you talking about...? I always Care for you-"

"It's what they all say.."

"Sarada...believe me...I really do..."

"Oh yea...? Prove it...Whatever I say something you don't care..."

"Sarada I do care alot..."

"Oh yea? Since when...?"

"..."

"See...You don't..."

"...Sarada...no...its not-"

"Look I'm really annoyed right now...I want to be alone..."

"S-Sarada...?"

"I want to be alone tell mom I'm not hungry..."

"...okay..."

My father leaves and shuts the door and I sat down on my bed. My fists clentched deeply. I lay down on m, tears were leaking out of my eyes. After couple minutes. I fell asleep.

[Normal P.O.V]

Sasuke came down stairs. Sakura noticed the look on Sasuke's face. He seemed surprised but in a sad mood. Sakura walked up to him and asked him if he was ok.

"Honey...? Is everything alright?"

Sasuke looked up at his wife. She seemed worried. So then he replied back to her.

"No..."

Sakura replied back.

"Why?"

"Sarada...She thinks...I won't care for anything..."

"Sasuke...Why is that?"

"I don't know...Sakura...can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure..."

"Has Sarada suffered every since I was gone for so long?"

"..."

"Sakura...answer me...has she?"

"Yes...Sasuke...I kept telling her about that you'll come back home soon...she always ask questions about you...especially how me and you...um..proposed or loved eachother for the first time...or...other...but more she has always had nightmares...that she'll never see you again. She cries in her nightmares. I tried...but maybe she had suffered...just like I've have been...worrying about you..."

Sasuke stood there wide-eyed at his wife. Sarada was suffering so much that she always cared about him and had always been waiting for him to come home.

"S-So...you mean that Sarada has fallen to...-"

"The state of depression...? Yea I guess..."

Sasuke sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry..."

"S-Sasuke..."

"Sakura...for now forward...I'll stay here...I'm not going anywhere...I'll prove to you and Sarada...that I'll always care for you...and take care of both you...I love you both too much...I'm sorry that I made you both suffer such grief...Please forgive me...I know how hurt you guys are...in that case I'm going to fix things right and also prove Sarada that...I'll always care for her...no matter what...I'll always protect the both of you..."

Sakura smiled with tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it but sobbed. Sasuke approached to her and hugged her embracely.

How will this be fix and prove Sarada that Sasuke always cared for her?

A/N: Hey guys...I know I don't write too much Naruto books cause on my mind is always PPGZ. But still I'll keep on writing Naruto Fanfics. Thank you for your patience. Stay tuned for more. You can also find me on . thank you!:) bye!


	2. Training with Lord 7th

-Next Day-

Sarada woken up to get ready for more training, but not just by herself, Lord 7th will be there to help her out in things. Mostly she wondered so much about him.

'Lord 7th really felt sad when telling me about Boruto..., he's right...Why wouldn't Boruto ask him to train together just for a little while...? Its unfair that he gets to train with my father...' She thought.

She looked outside the window, looking at the sky.

'All I could ever think of is that Lord 7th...is like a father to me...I mean even though I'm sometimes lonely he comes out of nowhere and ask me if there's something wrong...he's very caring, lovable, and indeed kind hearted...I wish My father is like him...' She thought again, felt tears filling up and letting them fall.

Sarada opened her window, letting all the wind blow inside. She looked at the sun carefully and quietly took a deep breath to let all her hopes gather along. She wiped her tears and decided to close it and left her room gently, going downstairs.

Sakura turned around to see her daughter going down stairs.

"Good morning, Sweetie.." She said softly, giving her daughter a warm, loving smile.

Sarada smiled back, looking at her mother gently.

"Good morning to you too, mom.." She said softly.

As she could see that breakfast was already on table, Both sat down and eat. During that moment Sarada began to ask her mom something.

"Mom..." She called out softly

"Yes, Sweetie?" Sakura replied.

Sarada took a deep breath once again, trying to control her emotions so it wouldn't go out of hand, she began to speak.

"Why can't I be my dad's student, ... why can't he be my teacher?" She whispered softly.

Sakura noticed the feelings torwards her daughter, suddenly grabbed her hand softly across the table.

"S-Sarada, you know that can't be allowed.." Sakura replied softly.

Sarada shaked abit.

"I see..." She whispered.

Sakura looked at her, concernly. Sarada stood up, letting go of Sakura's hand.

"I'll be going now, I'll be back later...take care mom.." She says.

Sakura nodded, sighed a bit, as Sarada left the house. As she walked out, she shut the door gently, began walking away, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

'It's not fair...' She thought.

For now, Sarada ran, wiping her tears again, began jumping on top of buildings, heading to the training grounds. Lord 7th was already there waiting. Today is the day to meet up Lord 7th and begin the basics. Just then she arrived in time.

"Ah you came, glad you'd make it!" Naruto says, grinning widely.

Sarada smiled and nods at him.

"So...are we gonna start the basic first or...something else..?" Sarada asked.

Naruto smiles.

"Well before I show you some of my powers, first you gotta fight me so that way I can see how strong you've gotten so far.." He says.

Sarada stood there for a sec.

'Fight you huh...I guess I have no other choice.' She thought.

Sarada looked right up to Lord 7th, and nods.

"I'm ready." She says.

Lord 7th grinned abd prepared himself for this.

"Alright let's do this, show me what you've got so far...!" Lord 7th says, with an excitement in his voice.

Sarada nods.

The battle has only just begun.

-Meanwhile with Sakura and Sasuke-

Sasuke walked down stairs, he noticed his wife sitting on the kitchen table...alone.

"Sakura..?" He calls her out.

Sakura turned to her husband, he seemed concerned.

"Oh hey honey.." She says, softly.

Sasuke walked up and noticed something unusual of her. She wasn't that happy, instead, it was a sad look.

"S-Sakura...whats wrong?" Sasuke asked softly, sat right next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura tried her best not to cry at any point. She sighed trying to come up with something.

"Sarada...is acting strange this morning, not just...that but upset..." She says, looking down at her hands.

Sasuke looked at her, and then faced down at the table.

'Because of me...I made her feel like she isn't my importance..' He thought, shaked a bit, feeling guilt.

Sakura noticed his actions and gently gripped on his hands.

"H-Honey...are you okay..?" She asked softly.

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he gave his wife a loving, gentle hug. Tears seemed to be building up in his eyes. He hated to cry like this. Every feeling he's recieving made him feel guilt, but very worst.

Sakura hugged him tightly, kissing his head softly, rubbing her back to calm him down for a bit. Things seem to be difficult to handel, Sasuke sobbed abit, on his wife's chest. It was getting a bit emotional for them both. Sakura rubbed his back gently and gently.

-Back with Sarada Lord 7th-

The spar has ended, Sarada was breathing heavily, some bruises were on her arms, cuts and scratches were on her face, but only a little, the rest of her body were bruised with cuts. Lord 7th smiled, breathing heavily, he has a bit bruises on his bodys along with scratches, not severely though.

'So after all you have improved..' He thought.

Sarada kneels down, breathing in and out. Quickly, Lord 7th walked up to her and used a power to heal her wounds.

"You improved alot, Sarada-Chan, well done." He says, revealing a bright smile.

Her eyes widens.

'H-He complimented me...I can't believe it..!' She thought.

It was indeed the first time he complimented her. She then smiled back. Then Lord 7th stood up giving his hand to her.

"Come now, Lets go somewhere to eat, my treat of course!" He says, chuckling at Sarada.

Sarada nodded, taking his and stood up right beside him. Both of them left the training grounds. Moments later after lunch. Sarada sat down with Lord 7th. it was kind of awkward just sitting there, silently.

"Um..Lord 7th..?" She called him.

Lord 7th turned to face her.

"Yes, Sarada-Chan?" He replied.

Sarada always had in mind to ask him if She could make herself be his Student. It was hard to ask him, Suddenly she had no other choice but to say it. It was now or never.

"Um...C-Can I be y-your student..? I mean I want to train with you more oftenly, I can't ask my father because It isn't allowed, you are the only person I can always look forward to..so..um..c-can I? If not, I understand.." She said softly.

Although, she waited for his response, she was kind of scarred. Lord 7th looked at her for a sec, then smiles, nodding at her.

"Of course you can be my student, gladly." He replied, Smiling at her.

Sarada looked up at him, with widen eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked, making sure he really meant it.

Lord 7th nods, smiling.

"I really mean it. besides for now on you'll be my student and we'll train together whenever we have time, There are sometimes I won't due to work and documents to sign, stuff like that." He explained.

Sarada nods. Partly she was smiling brightly as ever. Suddenly she hugged him gently. Lord 7th smiled, hugging his student back.

"Thank you for everything Lord 7th..You really have no idea how much I appreciate that you helped me in everything. This really made my day, thank you.." She says, smiling.

Lord 7th nods with a grin on his face.

"Of course, Sarada-Chan, anything for you." He says softly.

Sarada smiled.

Lord 7th, stood up with Sarada.

 _"Since we still have alot of time, Lets spar one last time. This time show me the true power of yours."_ Lord 7th says.

Sarada agreed, smiling at him once again.

 _"Alright. Lets do this."_ She says.

Lord 7th smiled. Both headed back at the training grounds. As minutes goes by Sarada and Lord 7th began sparing once again. But this time even better.

 _'I will sure prove everyone how strong I am, I will surpass my father, I WILL become hokage one day, I want my parents to be proud of me, I will accomplish this, just wait and see!'_ She thought.

As time goes by.

 ** _-To be continued-_** ** _A/N: I know I know, I'm very sorry! This book seemed to be on hiatus for a while since last year 2017. The reason why cause I was busy finishing other books and doing school exams whateves, I promise that I will continue this book just give me sometime please, don't rush me around. This book will NO LONGER be on hiatus again. So stay tuned for the next chapter, again I'm very sorry! well later! Any questions, PM Me thats all. bye._**


End file.
